EMW MegaBrawl III
Card EMW World Heavyweight Championship "The Day Walker" Blade © vs. The Human Tornado 35 Years In the Making Bruce Lee vs. Chuck Norris Extreme Rules Match for the EMW Women's Championship - Battle of the Vampire Slayers Faith Lehane © vs. Buffy Summers Winners Take All Match; If the Elite Mafia wins, they own 50% of EMW. If the Extreme Forces win, the Elite Mafia is no more in EMW Iron Man & Spider-Man (EMW) vs. Zangief & Blitz (Elite Mafia) EMW Internet Championship Terrell Owens © vs. "Mr. Wrestlemania" JTH EMW World Tag Team Championship The Street Fighters (Ryu Hoshi & Ken Masters) © vs. B-Generation X (Al Bundy & Bud Bundy) Men's Money In The Bank Ladder Match Eddie Murphy vs. Floyd "Money" Mayweather vs. Jules Winnfield vs. "Angry Video Game Nerd" James Rolfe vs. Tommy Vercetti vs. Derek Jeter Women's Money In The Bank Ladder Match Blaze Fielding vs. Lindsay Lohan vs. Britney Spears vs. Lara Croft vs. Megan Fox vs. Gina "Conviction" Carano EMW Women's Tag Team Championship Team G4 (Olivia Munn & Morgan Webb) © vs. The Williams Sisters (Venus Williams & Serena Williams) John Bradshaw Layfield vs. A Mystery Opponent Results *2. In the final moments of the match, Fox and Lohan brawled on top of the ladder and then Fox laid out Lohan with a good kick to the face and then pushes Lohan off the ladder and then pulled down the briefcase of the hook to win the match. *3. Captain America was the mystery opponent for JBL. During the match, Captain America kicked out of two Clotheslines From Hell. After the match, Captain America looked on as JBL raises his arms as he smiled and said, “I got one over on you, Boy Scout!”. *5. In the final moments of the match, Vercetti was climbing up the ladder and was close to getting the suitcase but then Mayweather grabbed some brass knuckles and went to the ladder and then gave Vercetti some vicious body shots and then knocked him over with a right hook. Mayweather then pulled down the suitcase to win the match. *7. Black Sabbath performed "Ironman" during Spider-Man & Iron-Man's entrance. After the match, Spider-Man and Iron-Man left to the back and then Zangief and Blitz were seen arguing about the loss and then have a shoving match before being separated by EMW security. Security then escorted Zangief and Blitz out of the ring and to the back as the crowd sang, “NA NA NA NA…NA NA NA NA…HEY HEY HEY…GOODBYE!”. *9. During the match, Norris kicked out of the Dragon DDT and Lee kicked out of Norris’s first Norris Kick. After the match, Norris and Lee were both trying to recover when Norris was the first one to get to his feet. He then grabbed Lee’s hand and helped him up. Both men shook hands and hugged before Lee left the ring and Norris celebrated the win. Backstage, many of the EMW and NIWA superstars that were watching the match on the rampway was applauding both men for what was a classic match. *10. Earlier in the match, Abigail Whistler tried to interfere but was caught by Nick Patrick and then Patrick ejected Whistler from ringside but she refused and then Patrick announced that if Whistler doesn’t return to the back, Blade will lose the EMW World title. Whistler reluctantly went to the back. In the final moments of the match, Blade hits Tornado with the Day Walker DDT but Tornado kicked out at two and on Blade’s second attempt, Tornado hits the DnD from out of nowhere and got the pinfall win. After the match, Tornado was handed the EMW World title as a bloodied Blade looked on and stared at Tornado before leaving the ring. Then EMW Superstars like Terrell Owens, Tony Stark, Shady Aftermath (Eminem & 50 Cent), Michael Jordan, Al Bundy, and others enter the ring and celebrated the win with Tornado as a series of pyro goes off above the ring as the show concludes. Miscellaneous *Backstage, Human Tornado was seen making his way to the ring. He was then approached by Terrell Owens who wished Tornado good luck. Then Spider-Man arrived wishing Tornado good luck. Then Michael Jordan arrived facing Tornado and then speaks to Tornado by telling him "I only have one thing to say…KICK HIS ASS AND WIN THIS!" Jordan and Tornado shook hands before Tornado heads to the ring. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2009